1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wild game hunting and, more particularly, to a wind current indicator device for indicating the direction of wind currents.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Preparation for hunting wild game animals requires positioning of the hunter such that the animals are not alerted to the hunter's presence. Effective positioning entails preparation beyond visible concealment from game animals, however, as most animals have a heightened sensitivity to odors and will likely scatter once a human's scent is detected. Therefore, hunters must position themselves such that their scent is not carried with the wind in the direction of the hunted animals. While wind direction can be easy to detect on particularly brisk days, the direction of ambient winds on calm days is often imperceptible, and there can be many changes in direction of such ambient winds. And because ambient winds are sufficient to carry detectable odors a considerable distance, it is necessary for a hunter to remain “downwind” in relation to hunted game at all times.
A number of attempts have been directed towards addressing hunters' need for detecting the direction of subtle winds relative to his or her location. An example of a wind detecting device is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,118 to Stinson, which discloses a wind-gauging apparatus that disperses silica particles in the form of a floating cloud which is carried in the direction of ambient wind, thereby indicating wind speed and direction. While the '118 apparatus is useful for its intended purpose, indication of wind direction and speed requires the user to actuate dispersal of the particles, thereby making detection of changes in wind direction somewhat problematic.
Another example of a wind detecting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,411 to Anderson. The '411 patent discloses a hunting wind sensor device that utilizes a plurality of light weight filaments attached to an elongated body that is adaptable for attachment to an object, such as a hunter's rifle or bow. While the '411 device is useful for its intended purpose, its design leaves open the possibility that the filaments will become entangled with the elongated body and/or the object to which it is attached.
Therefore, given the shortcomings of these devices and others, there remains a need for a wind current indicator that is both effective and easy to use.